1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable structures and more particularly wherein such a structure takes the form of a baby's crib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable structural articles have been known in a number of different forms for various purposes. For instance inflatable swimming pools having upstanding inflatable side walls may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,443,440 and 3,631,544. A water bed stand which is similar to an inflatable structural device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,008 and an inflatable hood or covering is seen in connection with a baby carriage in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,606. Inflatable mattress cribs with bumper pads and the like are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,116 and 3,803,646.
This invention provides an inflatable structural component in the form of a baby's crib which may be formed of lightweight vinyl sheeting for example, heat seamed to form an air tight enclosure of a desired size and shape which is readily collapsed and re-inflated for portability and provided with a quickly assembled lightweight rigid frame that acts to support the inflatable structure in the event of deflation.